Genesis-Space
Under construction: the official wiki fandom page for the Roll: Genesis series and the entire Genesis-Space. Coming soon! Welcome to the wiki fandom page of everything ROLL: GENESIS. Also known as the Genesis-Space. The Genesis-Space is the representative of the entire existence/universe of the current series of ROLL, which is now the GENESIS series. ROLL is a 3 part animated science fiction trilogy consisting of series, prequels, and sequels displayed from an animated view, the animation styles consist of comic, graphic novel, 2D cartoon animation, anime, animation feature film, and video game cutscenes that convert in limit while storylines are at play. ROLL's subtitles are GENESIS, DOMINION/DOMINIAICILE TBA, RESCENSION(prequel/s) and EXODUS each of them are series of their own and at this stage... this is GENESIS. The purpose of why the trilogy/series is called ROLL is because it rotates into various different plots, places and characters while keeping the series core characters while bringing aboard new ones alongside them, the current series ROLL: GENESIS consist of episodes, told from a fantasy soap opera, sci-fi movie scene angle, which is why some episodes feel like long scenes because of the affection/adoration for cinema. ROLL: GENESIS subtitle sagas are the secret INSURRECTION WAR prequel (in development) Warhead, PERGOLA, THE DEN OF RAYNES, MANHUNT and the untitled INDISZIDIA SAGA project. * Release date April 22, 2015-present Seasons: 4-present. As of May 13, 2019 ROLL: GENESIS was renewed for a fifth season plus a massive expanded series extension through December 2021 with a possible option of a sixth and seventh season already potentially set. ROLL GENESIS SEASON 5 is scheduled to be released tentatively winter 2020. As of July 20, 2019 the Season 5 subtitle is confirmed as ROLL: GENESIS-INDISZIDIA which is set for release early 2020. Brief Synopsis ' ROLL: GENESIS takes place in a dystopian future on another planet where resistance fighters unify to defeat the forces of evil. (Note: in light of the show's process the timeline might be open to subject to change to make it less distressing however that is to be decided). '''Backstory ' Set some odd 80-90 years in a fictional future on another planet called the Centris/Terra-Nataki. Back on Earth in a fictional year 2036 Earth was decimated by World War lll triggering a global climate apocalypse leaving Humans and animals in a desperate position and situation. An alien celestial being named Cynubis La' Razeon the ruler of the alien world known as the Centris/Terra-Nataki, Cynubis brought alien bio-organic ships to rescue the human derelict population, placing them in suspended animation in a 4 year space travel from Earth to the Centris, at their arrival on their new home planet humans had to take a vaccine to make them adapt to the planet's atmosphere from tools the aliens provided and practiced upon the new residents, for human females who take the vaccine it positively effects their embryos making potential infants air adaptable automatically. After their arrival, humans now co-inhabit with a new extra-galactic civilization which is ruled by Cynubis La'Razeon who allowed this co-inhabited settlement, during the settlement process both races build and bridged advanced cybernetic technology, created a vast industrial landscape consisting of cities, communities, factories etc, built on the collaboration of alien tech and human urban design conceptual emphasis, and creating such a major global complex took only about 20 years because of the collaboration and tools and tech of both races. After years of peace, decades of comfort both ideals are short lived and cut to a tragic end, when a computer terrorist organization known as The Intermediate Faction launched an E.M.P an Electro Magnetic Pulse shutting down all activities related to power causing widespread panic throughout the globe. Before The Intermediate Faction were apprehended and killed and the group was going to do 2 things reveal proof that Cynubis La'Razeon and his rising Theocratic party was responsible for the origin of The Intermediate Faction and the group was planning to launch a global nuclear electronic cyber bomb upon the world blowing up everything electronic, the reason for the group's attempt was to save the world from a lifetime of hurt, betrayal, and trauma, however that attack didn't come to pass, but the lifetime of pain was more than everlasting, it was the beginning of many things horrific, Lord Cynubis La'Razeon displayed a side only a monster could, he confessed that he was responsible The Intermediate Faction and the EMP intentionally, he imposed a 9 month famine, starving both races forcing Insurrectionists with extraordinary abilities to organize, mobilize and aggressively respond with guerrilla tactics, doing so led Cynubis La'Razeon to declare insurrection and full scale martial law against the rebellion and all who followed them, this led to "The Insurrection War," the Insurrection was led by The Black Genesis Insurrectionists Disorder a militant collective with extraordinary abilities and powers, the organization was founded and led by Tsuminia Winters who responded to the rising Theocratic party's 9 month famine starving the masses, Cynubis La'Razeon enlisted War general Drimingo to bring down and kill the Insurrectionists this battle led to the fight the planet's freedom and future also declaring a traditional conflict the battle for the planet's title the Centris or Terra-Nataki it was Drimingo's mission under orders of Cynubis La'Razeon that the planet is named the Centris, The Black Genesis Insurrectionists Disorder strongly recommend that the planet is known as Terra-Nataki making sure that label conflict is passed along throughout generations, after a long time fighting The Black Genesis Insurrectionists Disorder was killed by Drimingo who destroyed the entire Insurrection. After the war scattered civilians were detained placed in designated areas, you have the poor are categorized as Slumrats and the rich known as the Elite, the planet's people those who resist are called ex-Celestials which is an anagram for extraterrestrials but ingrained for humans acknowledge that some aliens considered to be gods have been dethroned concluding that military might is more powerful above all than even gods by designated perception, the only resistance left was ZA-KA the ex-Celestial anti-human terrorist organization, so a new vision went underway and that was to recreate the old Earth and it's nightmare historic tragedies to suppress every species on the Centris, also recreate the old Earth regions\countries creating the United Settlements of America, La' Tania Mexico, New Japan, New Canada, Neo Russia, Neo Brazil, Neo Germany, Tashik Saudi Arabia, The Conformity of China, Neo England, The first hand Construct of Africa, thus forming The United Centris Theocratic Regime a government that is based on theory not to benefit but to confusingly repress the public that it rules using diversity of theories to exploit the hopes and only to destroy them, Regime base which is located on Edwin Bay the United Nations and Districts and with Cynubis La'Razeon leaning towards retirement, Cynubis La'Razeon is putting the lead upon Drimingo to carry on the legacy by entrusting Drimingo to lead and oversee The United Settlements of America, with Insurrectionists being the propaganda, the scare tactic on way the public and the masses should surrender their freedom consensually, using evil manipulation to expliot the vulnerable... However their are individuals in the name of good behind the scenes among the people who remember the wars, who even remember the old Earth and a few in particular who intend fight and rebel against to this evil oppressive religious totalitarian regime and take the battle to the next level. 'Plot ' After a devastating Insurrection War, Russell Crane a young man turned autonomous solo resistance vigilante assembles an underground resistance unit, who are known as "runts" trained as guerrilla fighters to combat evil forces, Russell directs daunting tasks, near death impossible missions but Russell who once in his past conducted an infiltration attack against The United Centris Theocratic Regime is now under indefinite diplomatic parole and the terms of his parole is to distribute high tech arms, guns, assault rifles and high powered hand tanks or face life in prison but either way Russell's life hangs in the balance. Meanwhile Drimingo who is now The Offense Minister of the U.S. is watching over Russell and his wife Nicole Winters who is the little sister of the late Tsuminia Winters, both are low key but Russell running a billion dollar arms ring any minute because of Russell their lives and freedom face a daunting fate while because of trying to sustain the balance between resistance vigilantes and the running of a mercenary business. * 'Characters ' * Russell Crane - A multi-billionare arms lord who is the director of his crew of runts organizing daunting missions, he has access to high tech devices and also manufactures them, he has a hero mentality but at this time he is serving an indefinite diplomatic parole stint and part of the agreement is to sell high powered firearms one main including hand tanks or face life in prison for an infiltration attack against The United Centris Theocratic Regime. He used to emphasize the concept of dereliction as an experimental starting point for his goals hoping to simplify his ambitions in the future. He is now married to Nicole Winters his wife and now he runs underground covert illegal operations to secure the continuity of the planet both politically and economically, he wishes to use better options for saving the world from the forces of evil but for now he is certain this is the only way as well as being stuck in this position. * Nicole Winters - The wife of Russell Crane and his accomplice, she is the little sister of late posthumous Insurrectionary leader Tsuminia Winters, Nicole is capable of martial arts physicalities and a gun marksmen expert. It is rumored that Nicole is possibly stronger than Russell it is known that if or when all else fails she does not. * Chronic - A mercenary who performs covert underground illegal operation missions. He is a mercenary under Russell. He is skilled in military combat and always victorious in his missions he is the strongest character out of everyone in the unit. It is rumored that Chronic is capable of extraordinary abilities and powers, his powers will be revealed in Season 5. * * 'History conception ' On November 30-December 1, 2000 concept story creator author Jon Joseph conceived and put together 'ROLL' ''a sci-fi fantasy story that was inspired from the 1999 cult film 'Fight Club' while watching the film for the second time at that time. Story creator Jon Joseph was 14 years of age while witnessing the cult-classic thus at the same time giving creation of '''ROLL' '' through his imagination immediately, the next morning he grabbed a spiral notebook and started writing, characters, ideas, story arcs, scripts, at first it took a while to get the story organized because of the complex nature of the concept and due to the excitement of the story's birth. Throughout the month of December 2000 it took a bit more time to get the idea together, what helped at the time was watching the 1995 anime ''Gundam Wing ''which debuted on ''Cartoon Network's Toonami ''in 2000, and the 1994 cult-classic '''Pulp Fiction' ''that became a big inspiration for the mercenary character 'Chronic and also memories of black exploitation films such as Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song, Superfly, Foxy Brown, Black Ceasar, and Shaft. That entire month the entire idea of ROLL: GENESIS' '' was born which is to be the first of a 3 part trilogy with no idea of how to do a sequel. Going into January of 2001 the story idea of '' 'ROLL: DOMINION came to mind which is intended to be a sequel (chapter 2) it took from January to May 2001 to complete the sequel idea. In June 2001 the third part came to present titled ROLL: EXODUS' chapter 3 which is intended to be the conclusion to the ROLL trilogy.'' The concept took from June to August 2001 to complete the story idea. In the fall of 2001 '''ROLL: RESCENSION' ''was put together it serves as a prequel to the ''ROLL ''trilogy. In 2002 a saga series was assembled which served as the aftermath of the trilogy but only served as a backup legacy it consisted of 3 chapters of it's own but is not relevant at this time. Plus in 2003 a background prequel was created which takes place in between the original trilogy. '''Attempts/considerations/setbacks/pitfalls During the few years of putting ideas together, it became evident that ROLL is a franchise canon, it was decided what to make out of it, during the building of this canon Jon Joseph speculated whether or not this franchise should be a cartoon, anime, a book, comic book/graphic novel, video game or even a live action film/movie. The first route was to make it a cartoon because at the time Jon (Joseph) was big on cartoons from networks such as Fox kids, UPN kids, Kids WB, even on the up and coming Adult swim/Cartoon Network ''at the time so a cartoon was a first fantasy pick, but as the decade moved into 2003 and after... live action films with CGI were reaching the pinnacle of entertainment and after that year ('03) ''ROLL concept creator Jon Joseph suggested that it should be a movie. After 9 years of self-conflict, procrastination, speculation Joseph felt as if it was time to move on from film and make 'ROLL' ''into a'' ''video game, in 2011 Joseph started looking into video gaming; the major flaw Jon has is; his video game skills fell into a decline after a long time of years without even holding a joystick, later in that same year that idea came to an abrupt end after dealings that went under, loan rejections, in 2012 Jon Joseph decided to write a book out of the story, a book publishing deal was offered and followed through to last requirement, the book deal fell apart forcing Joseph into a period of personal reflection; in that period the ''ROLL ''story went into uncertainty the canon even the creator not only went into 'development hell' as Joseph put it but went into "emotional hell", Jon Joseph stated at this point "I just wanted to see it with my own two eyes, instead of in my own mind"; the closest the story became to a visual object was letters and words on paper which became a complaint from Joseph as to the point of frustration. In August 2013 after multiple failed attempts, "failure may have rewarded me soulfully" Jon Joseph stated in a personal conversation with a former affiliate years after the story became an animated web series in the present. ' Development ''' In August 2013 series creator Jon Joseph started studying how to draw characters, because he went back to where he first suggested creating a cartoon but with some other additional influences he wondered "what if I could turn a graphic novel comic style into an animated cartoon with video game graphics like a movie or something?" based on observing the rise in level of technology emerging in the 2010s' in the fall of 2013 he started developing ROLL: GENESIS into an animated series, the first sequence was to draw a comic book trailer announcement which was released on December 28, 2013 to this very day Jon Joseph slammed and condemned the trailer with full animosity stating it was "too long" and "too many damages and errors" but recognized there had to be a starting point from some place in order to go further long term. The announcement trailer was an attempted introduction extracted from the original story from 2000, thus Joseph was still learning how to develop the series little did he knew, he had no original starting point for this series, that is when he acknowledged their was a difference between making a large story in print and developing a series. Jon Joseph took the series into a creative process by forming a production umbrella known as OUTBURST which would serve as a facilitator for the series, then he took the original story concept and turned it into a map legend using it as an adaptation extraction piece for the series, extracting characters, scripts, storylines, converting them into a more serial episodic story arc, gradually dismissing the previous 13 year conception as an unnecessary construct only to be realized as a once in while recognition of the story's origin. The development of the series and the series itself ROLL: GENESIS was the priority the development was devoted to; hence the search for ROLL was found and transcends to the present. In 2014 Jon Joseph came into contact with new software with the addition of improvement processes of his art practices; by summer of 2014 Jon Joseph decided to wait until 2015 to release any content, meaning no content was published from December 28, 2013 to April 22, 2015; the reason for this course of decision was to plot and decide how to give the series an identity taking the course of a year to do so. While deliberating a start to the series... Joseph determined there was no effective measure to start the series at the time of pace intended suggesting none of the starts fit what he envisioned for the series, however in terms of developing the show... he knew where to go in the story: that was to get WARHEAD which was going to be the show's identity which he realized would take the course of potentially two seasons. By fall of 2014 Joseph only felt comfortable releasing WARHEAD as a whole while also learning how to draw, animate, code, even write so the best position was for him to experiment with his and the show's approach. At that time Joseph decided to release experimental video demonstrations of Seasons' 1 and 2 chopped up, test out, damaged, to see how things worked, to get a feel of the progress which is why a lot of concepts were not understandable, were not finished, storylines that may have not been consistent with the original plots, as well as technical difficulties and poor audio quality due to limited resources. On April 22, 2015 the first experimental demo was released on YouTube and twitch, it was officially the series premiere. Season 1 ran from April 22, 2015 to December 17, 2015. Season 2 premiered on January 7, 2016 and concluded on August 25, 2016. Season 1 and 2 were under constructive working projects Season 1 was labelled as ep.1 and Season 2 was labelled as ep.2. The concept of the experimental demos originated from the mix tape sample cassettes former up and coming music artists distributed on the street scene; for Joseph this trend was popular during the rise of the 'Golden Age' of hip hop/rap emerging in the 20th century. What assisted Joseph with this decision was the opportunity to check what fits the series visually, what needs cleaning, how to improve storylines, how to clean dialogue, fixing and carefully approaching social commentary; social commentary became a challenge for the show which is why after season 2 the series extremely limited itself to subjects due to the results of both seasons 1 and 2's experimental demos. The goal was to find the identity of the series and season 1 and 2 was good training preparation to get to WARHEAD; which is where the identity of the show was positioned; so the series could move forward. On August 24-August 25, 2016 Jon Joseph released ROLL: GENESIS-WARHEAD EP.3 which served as the season 2 finale. Jon Joseph begun production for WARHEAD April 2016 which was one month later after wrapping up the last of the experimental demos in March of 2016, while also releasing a spin-off episode in May 2016. At the time Joseph felt he was ready to perform WARHEAD in which the production lasted from April 2016 and wrapped up on August 23, 2016. ROLL: GENESIS-WARHEAD was a game-changer in the series, which laid foundation for PERGOLA, THE DEN OF RAYNES, MANHUNT AND INDISZIDIA etc., (season 3, season 4, season 5 and beyond).